<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Box Job by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535429">The Blue Box Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The name’s John Smith.  Health and Safety.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blue Box Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a (very, very late) birthday present for LJ user "meneleth"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>We’ve got an extra</i>,” murmured Sophie, only low enough for the earwigs to pick up.</p>
<p>“<i>I see him</i>,” added Parker, maneuvering for a better view.  “<i>Tall, blue suit, long coat</i>.”</p>
<p>Nate pretended to sip his drink, but couldn’t spot the man in the crowd.  “Hardison?”</p>
<p>“<i>Facial recognition hasn’t pulled up anything</i>,” the hacker replied, from the bar.  “<i>But there’s something about him…</i>”</p>
<p>“Sophie, stay on him,” said Nate.  “The rest of you, go ahead with the plan.”</p>
<p>Parker offered her tray to a group of guests, brushing close enough to one to snag his key card.  She passed the card to Eliot, who tucked it into his suit.  At the same time, Hardison took a tray from another server, letting that man take his place at the bar as he headed in Eliot’s direction.</p>
<p>By the time they met up at the access door, the tray was empty and Hardison stashed it behind a large potted plant.  Eliot swiped the key card and they slipped into the corridor beyond.</p>
<p>They knew the card wouldn’t get them through the next door, so Hardison started assembling his code-cracking gear – and stopped.</p>
<p>The door was already open.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Sophie said, “<i>I’ve lost him.</i>”  She sounded both surprised and annoyed.  “<i>He was just here</i>.”</p>
<p>Hardison and Eliot looked at each other, then slowly opened the door.</p>
<p>The man in the blue suit was bent over the office computer, while a redheaded woman typed at the keyboard.  “—I can see that, space man,” she was saying in a British accent, “What does it <i>mean</i>?”</p>
<p>“It means it’s not here,” he said, also in a British accent.  “And that we’re not alone.  Hello, gentlemen.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Eliot demanded.</p>
<p>“The name’s John Smith,” the man said, and held up a wallet.  “Health and Safety.”</p>
<p>Hardison nodded, but Eliot scowled.  “That’s blank.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” said Smith.  “That’s very interesting.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” said Hardison, then breathed, “You’re the Doctor.”</p>
<p>“You know this guy?” asked Eliot.</p>
<p>“No.  I mean, yes.  He’s… he’s supposed to be an urban legend.  The Doctor and his blue box.  All the crazy things that no one can explain…  You’re him.”</p>
<p>“I am,” he agreed.  When the redhead cleared her throat loudly, he added, “And my companion, Donna Noble.”</p>
<p>“Have you heard of me?” she demanded.</p>
<p>“Uh…” said Hardison.</p>
<p>“No time for that,” said the Doctor, then paused.  “There are five of you.”</p>
<p>“What?” said Parker.  “No, there’s not.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said.  “Oh, oh, oh!  You’re Leverage.”</p>
<p>Eliot scowled.  “How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m a Time Lord.  And you’re the famous team of bad guys who are the best good guys on earth.  Well, in this time, at least.  I think we should work together.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” said Eliot.</p>
<p>“That’s it?” Hardison demanded.  “You, <i>you</i>, are just going to trust him?”</p>
<p>Eliot shrugged.  “He’s a Time Lord.  It’s a very distinctive heartbeat.  And you can tell Kate Stewart she still owes me one.”</p>
<p>The Doctor grinned.  “Oh, I like you.  Allons-y!”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>